The Medical Science Training Program (MSTP) at the Medical College of Wisconsin (MCW) provides integrated basic science and medical training as the educational foundation for future MD-PhD trained physician scientists. MCW is the third-largest private medical school in the country and ranks in the top third of US medical schools in total NIH funding, and is one of the fastest growing medical schools in the US. MCW has supported MD-PhD training since 1982, and in 2010, MCW received an MSTP T-32 award. There are currently 50 students in the MCW-MSTP. This application is the second renewal of the MCW-MSTP and is submitted by members of the MSTP leadership with greater than 55 years of MD- PhD training experience. The mission of MCW-MSTP is to prepare students for careers as physician- scientists by providing a training experience which allows students to conduct hypothesis-driven research and to obtain the fundamental skills of a physician to practice evidence-based medicine as an MD-PhD. MCW-MSTP welcomes all applicants, including students of diversity, students with disabilities, and students from socio-economically disadvantaged backgrounds. MCW-MSTP strives to exemplify the NIGMS Diversity Statement ?diverse teams working together and capitalizing on innovative ideas and distinct perspectives outperform homogeneous teams.? MCW-MSTP students have training experiences which are stage-specific, including an M1-M2 journal club for vertical integration during preclinical training, committee- and individual- mentoring to identify a PhD mentor and entry into a residency program, and MSTP-specific workshops to develop writing and communications skills in team-based, active-learning sessions. In addition, during graduate school, students conduct clinical activities and participate in a Morning Report series to maintain clinical competency. The Residency Selection Workshop and the Morning Report provide vertical integration between students in graduate school and M3/M4 students. Common activities for MSTP students include: an annual Individual Development Plan for self-assessment of student progress, an annual one-on-one meeting with the Program Director, an annual Retreat, luncheons with physician scientists and MSTP alumni, a Women?s Luncheon series, a Physician-Scientist lecture series, monthly Research in Progress seminars, and twice-a-year refresher Responsible Conduct in Research sessions. During the current funding period, MSTP alumni have shown strong publication and research productivity, with a high percentage of our 15-year alumni and total alumni with NIH research support, and a high percentage of current students with ?F? awards. MCW-MSTP seeks to expand support to eight, one year pre-doctoral positions to align with the positive outcome data.